Held
by Secret Saturn
Summary: A Christian story and RiniXHelios fluff! What better two combinations?


Sailor Moon Mini's

Presents

"Held"

Hi! This fan fiction is Christian based, so, please, if you do, please leave nice comments! But of coarse, I welcome and encourage everyone to read! This is also a songfic, with the song "Held" by Natalie Grant. I also recommend abusing the replay button on the song while reading this :D Hope you enjoy!

~Rini's P.O.V~

I watch my kingdom go up in flames. Tears streaming down my face. I screamed in agony. I can't believe this nightmare was true.

_Two months is_

_Too little_

_They let him go_

_They had no sudden healing_

They attacked. My parents and scouts were with equal power to them. Both sides had to die. I, was spared.

_To think that providence would_

_Take a child from his mother_

_While she prays_

_Is appalling_

The screams. The blood. It all played over and over. My whole life flashed before me with my tears blurring the vision.

_Who told us we'd be rescued_

_What has changed and_

_Why should we be saved_

_From night mares_

"Why God? Why have You done this?" I blamed Him. He let this happened. "Why did you let my family and friends DIE?" I cried.

_We're asking why this happens_

_To us who have died to live_

_It's unfair_

I felt someone pick me up, I looked up, and saw an old friend. "Don't blame Him my child, I'll show you" He whispered. He turned into Pegasus and flew to his home: Ellysion.

_This is what it means _

_To be held_

_How it feels _

_When the sacred is torn from your life_

_And survive_

He carried me inside. I looked at him with mixed emotions. He opened a book turned to a page and read: "Be strong and courageous. Do not be afraid or terrified because of them, for the LORD your God goes with you; he will never leave you nor forsake you. Deuteronomy 31:6"

_This is what it is_

_To be love_

_And to know_

_That the promise was when everything fell_

_You'd be held_

He flipped to another page. "Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil; for You are with me. Your rod and your staff, they comfort me. Psalms 23:4"

_This hand is bitterness_

_We want to taste it_

_Let the hatred numb_

_Our sorrows_

And again. "I love you, O LORD, my strength. The LORD is my rock, my fortress and my deliverer; my God is my rock, in whom I take refuge. He is my shield and the horn of my salvation, my stronghold. Psalms 18:1-2"

_The wise hand opens slowly_

_To lilies of the valley and_

_Tomorrow_

And once more: "But they that wait upon the Lord shall renew their strength: they shall mount up with wings as eagles; they shall run, and not be weary; and they shall walk, and not faint. Isaiah 40:31"

_This is what it means _

_To be held_

_How it feels _

_When the sacred is torn from your life_

_And survive_

"There's this one story called Footsteps in the Sand. It's about how a man is walking on the beach with Jesus, and his life is playing through the sky. On the good times of his life, there were two sets of foot prints in the sand. On the bad times of his life, there was only one set of foot prints. The man asked Jesus, 'Why was it that, on the worse times of my life, you left me alone?' and then Jesus replied 'On the days you only saw one set of foot prints, are the moments I carried you'

_This is what it is_

_To be love_

_And to know_

_That the promise was when everything fell_

_You'd be held_

"Rini, He doesn't leave you, and He never said it was easy. But understand, that on your hardest times of your life, He draws you closer than ever, and hold you, and he sees you out of the storm you're in"

_If hope is born of _

_Suffering_

_If this is only the _

_Beginning_

_Can we not wait _

_For one hour_

_Watching for our_

_Savior_

I felt terrible and stupid. I blamed God. I don't know what I was thinking. I broke down crying. "I'm sorry God…please, please forgive me…" I cried. "If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just to forgive us our sins, and to cleanse us from all unrighteousness. 1 John 1:9" He whispered and held me tight.

"This is what it means

To be held

How it feels

When the sacred is torn from your life

And survive

This is what it is

To be love

And to know

That the promise was when everything fell

You'd be held"

He softly sang, as I slowly drift off.

_Yeah._

_To be held._

~Helios's P.O.V~

I put her to bed, and covered her up.

"This is what it is

To be love

And to know

That the promise was when everything fell

You'd be held"

I kissed her softly. "Thank You God, for this beautiful angel You've sent me…" I whispered, and went out.

_This is what it means_

_To be held_

Well, I hoped you like it! And remember, please place nice reviews if you review :D


End file.
